


and all i see is you

by carouselghosts



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carouselghosts/pseuds/carouselghosts
Summary: Yeonjun knows he should be focused on the movie playing in front of him but he’s seen it a million times. It’s the scene where the protagonist is about to confess his feelings to the girl he’s been crushing on for years. Yeonjun knows the scene by heart, can relate with his entire being. Normally he wouldn’t take his eyes off the screen, mouthing along to the words and tearing up when the characters finally get together. But now he can’t because his eyes are stuck on something else, or rather someone else.or; yeonjun finally confesses
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	and all i see is you

Yeonjun knows he should be focused on the movie playing in front of him but he’s seen it a million times. It’s the scene where the protagonist is about to confess his feelings to the girl he’s been crushing on for years. Yeonjun knows the scene by heart, can relate with his entire being. Normally he wouldn’t take his eyes off the screen, mouthing along to the words and tearing up when the characters finally get together. But now he can’t because his eyes are stuck on something else, or rather  _ someone _ else. 

The boy sits right beside him, blue bangs falling into his eyes, his plump lips parted slightly as he watches along with wide, curious eyes. Part of Yeonjun tries to tell himself that he’s only watching Soobin to see his reaction but he knows it isn’t true. He’s watching because, recently, Soobin is all he sees. Because this boy has captured his heart. 

_ “Laura, please stop!” _ It’s about to happen, only a few minutes now. All Jeramie wanted was to get back to Earth, an astronaut that fought tooth and nail to get back to his best friend, only to find her content with her life, dating another man. But he couldn’t let her go. They argue. It seems like all they do is argue but-

Soobin raises his hands to his lips as Jeramie pulls Laura back. She rips her arm away with a growl. Yeonjun’s heart aches. There are tears in his best friend’s eyes. He wonders if Soobin can relate if he’s ever had someone just try to walk out of his life like that. Yeonjun can’t but it still hurts because he knows Jeramie’s about to confess, that everything will turn out okay - and that’s something Yeonjun  _ does _ want to relate to.

He wants to capture the girl - or guy - and kiss him so hard it takes their breath away. He’s suddenly very aware of his lips. And Soobin’s. They’re still parted, shiny with saliva. Yeonjun can almost see his breath coming out even though it isn’t cold. He’s come to believe Soobin is magical. And he isn’t wrong. Because he’s  _ Soobin _ , because he makes Yeonjun feel tingly and gooey in a way that he’s only read about in books, in a way that he thought was meant to stay in books.  _ Magic _ . 

_ “Just let me get this out, Laura, and I promise, you can be on your way. I promise I’ll never speak to you again if that’s what you really want.”  _ Jeramie’s voice is desperate, pleading, and a lump appears in Yeonjun’s throat because he can relate to it so much it hurts. Every time he met Soobin’s eyes it was a plea. 

On the screen, Laura turns and gives Jeramie a withering stare. He opens his mouth to speak and Soobin sucks in a breath. Without realizing it at first, Yeonjun holds his.

_ “I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay by your side because you’re my best friend and I never wanted to throw that away. But I didn’t want to toss away my dream either. If I could repeat it all again, I’d chose you, every time.”  _ Jeramie shook his head. Soobin sniffs. Yeonjun keeps holding his breath.  _ “You mean everything to me, Laura. I know you’re with Eric now, I know you’re happy. But I just- I need you to know- I’ve been in love with you since we were twelve. I love you, Laura.” _

A tear slipped down Yeonjun’s cheek and he doesn’t bother wiping it away because Soobin’s crying too. Yeonjun lifts his hand, wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. His heart begins to race when Soobin lets out a shaky laugh but doesn’t look away. Yeonjun starts pulling his hand back but before he can, Soobin takes it, threading their fingers together and placing their joined hands on his lap. 

Yeonjun just stares at it. He did it so  _ naturally _ . Their fingers fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle that you couldn’t quite figure out until someone came in and offered a hand. But that had always been Soobin to him. His missing piece, the someone lending a hand. The tears continue to fall, silent. 

_ “Why didn’t you tell me, Jeramie? If you loved me all this time, why didn’t you say anything? I waited for you for so long and I never thought you felt the same and then you left and-” _ Laura shakes her head, a wet laugh escaping her.  _ “I don’t love Eric, Jeramie. I love you.” _

“ _ Oh _ .” Soobin’s voice is so quiet Yeonjun would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been gazing longingly at his lips again. His hand squeezed Yeonjun’s and his heart thump, thump, thumped in his chest harder, faster. 

_ “You _ -” Jeramie stops talking, pulling Laura in and kissing her hard. Their arms wrapped around each other and suddenly the scene changed, the end of the movie. Soft music played in the background as it showed Jeramie and Laura years into the future with a giggly baby girl decorating a Christmas tree and laughing and singing along to songs and looking at one another with so much love in their eyes that Yeonjun nearly sobbed.

The screen slowly faded to black, everything going quiet before the credits rolled. Another soft song began and Soobin sighed out a soft breath, speaking as he finally turned to look Yeonjun. “Wow, that was really good. I’m glad they finally- hey, are you okay?” His expression grew concerned as he cupped Yeonjun’s cheeks in his palms. It only served to make him want to cry that much harder at the way he instantly relaxed, the way his skin felt super-charged where Soobin’s skin touched him. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun choked out, letting his stinging eyes close. He sniffled. “I just, um, really resonated with the end.”

“Oh?” Soobin asked and for a second it feels like he’s about to pull away and Yeonjun starts to panic. But he doesn’t. He keeps his hands there, smushing Yeonjun’s cheeks slightly. “I did too.”

_ It’s now or never _ . He was sure that’s what Jeramie thought before confessing, before letting Laura walk out of his life forever. Yeonjun takes a deep breath and just goes for it. “Can I kiss you?”

Soobin freezes and it’s like everything in the world stills for a few seconds. Yeonjun can’t tell what he’s thinking. Sometimes he can be so secretive. Too secretive. Finally, he grins and the world suddenly speeds up. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Yeonjun doesn’t wait any longer, not when he knows it’s what Soobin’s wanted too. He tugs his best friend, kissing him hard, mirroring the way Jeramie kisses Laura, with all the love and passion he could muster. Soobin makes a soft sound against his lips, one that Yeonjun swallows eagerly. A second later, Soobin’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. 

And his body is alight with love and relief. He’s sure he cries again but he doesn’t care. He’s kissing his best friend, holding him like he’s always wanted to. And it’s perfect. 


End file.
